Edheldor
Edheldor (Elvish: "Land of Elves") is a kingdom on the continent of the same name and is home to the Sun Elves. It is currently ruled by Lafavar Celebrindal. History Edheldor was founded in 3500 BFA after the collapse of the old Eisshyr Empire that existed on the continent of Hybrun. The sun elves as they would become known as travelled westward across the Aoronear and landed on the continent of Edheldor, led by Daenae Aerandir. After travelling the continent as a nomadic tribe, the sun elves established for themselves their capital city of Talanor in 2600 BFA, under the leadership of Daenae's son, Sharuil Maltamegil. In 1400 BFA, Edheldor entered a period of prosperity that coincided with the reign of Tar-Aerandir being the line of kings that took the prefix Tar meaning "High" in Elvish as their title followed by name giving to them by their people. In 500 BFA, Edheldor expanded northward and the city of Talfor, the chief city in northern Edheldor, is founded by Tar-Arrnaran, grandson of Tar-Aerandir, the 5th king of Edheldor. In 450 BFA, under Tar-Aerandir II, the shipping routes between the Jade Isles and the mainland are established. In 400 BFA, civil war breaks out with the sons of Tar-Aerandir II, Celebaran and Anororn, each claiming right to the throne at Talanor. The war ends twenty years later in 380 BFA, with Celebaran ascending to the throne following the defeat of his younger brother and his forces. He takes the name, Tar-Eraran, as his royal name, meaning "one king", a reminder that there is only ever one true king of Edheldor. In 330 BFA, a plague hits the city of Talfor and many succumb to the illness. Clerics are dispatched to contain the sickness to the north with people in the south living in fear that it would spread. The delayed response to the spread of the plague leads the north to rebel against the rule of the crown in the south. In 280 BFA, the south reclaims the lands that were lost to the northern rebels during the battles including the northern capital of Talfor. In 240 BFA, Coriataren succeeds his father as king and is named Tar-Morlin. His reign is a prosperous one as dealings with the north are said to have been mutually beneficial for both chief cities. In 170 BFA, Maltistar, the Edheldorian king's magister, discovers that dragon's blood can be harnessed to imbue someone with access to the Weave. He sends his findings to the Acadium Arcana. In 150, The Great Flood occurs leaving many in the south without homes. This is a period where the king of Edheldor, Tar-Isilme, moves his seat to the northern capital of Talfor. In 110 BFA, Lafavar ascends to the throne of Edheldor and takes the royal name of Tar-Noldor, meaning "the wise", as he is said to be very intone with the world and some speculate that he may also have clairvoyance. In 40 BFA, the Lords of Edheldor begin to war amongst themselves. Lafavar dispatches his sons, Ohtargil and Ithilion to dispurse the war. Many of the lords' lands are seized by the crown and others are tried and executed for the crimes. Six years later, the north would again be stricken by a plague that claims nearly 100,000 lives. In the latter half of the last century, the gold mines in the kingdom ran dry and the Whiteoak Centuria is founded. Lafavar sends his sons westward to Athos to secure a holding in the mega-continent as rumors have spread that the dwarves from Thule had already established themselves there and it has proven to be a promising investment. Category:Kingdom